A new hope
by CrazyInHorsez
Summary: What if there was an other supernatural creature with the Avengers? And what if she changed everyone's future? It'll contain spoilers from Thor: The dark world! I don't own anything from Marvel or The Avengers, the only thing I own is my own characters! LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**This story will contain spoilers from Thor: The dark world!**

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction ever, and my first time writing such a long story in english. I hope you'll like it, I've always liked the story of the Marvel-movies, but what about if there was an other supernatural creature with them? And what if she changed everyone's future?

Well I hope you'll enjoy my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my own character in this story!

* * *

_Six years earlier_

''Sarah, if you stop hiding yourself I promise we won't hurt you!'' The man shouted. From her spot, she could only see the man's shoes and hear the other men walking around in her house trying to find her. _Yeah right you won't hurt me._ The girl thought. Even if she just was eleven, she was a very clever girl, her mother taught her a while ago not to trust anyone from the government. _Whatever they say, don't trust them Sarah. _The voice of the girl's mother circled around in her head. Her mother had never explained why she wasn't allowed to trust them, but it was her mother. And it meant that the girl trusted her.

''Don't test my patience,_ little girl_.'' Sarah watched as the man started to move from his spot, and by what she could hear she noticed that his patience started to end. _If you ever feel threatened, remember what you're capable to do._

''Yes mother, I know…'' She whispered as it was like her mother knew she answered. The girl carefully sneaked out from her hiding spot; under her bed. Trying not to make a sound, the girl opened the window as she noticed that the men were now looking for her in another bedroom. _How could they have missed looking under the bed? _Sarah thought with an annoyed voice. _That's like the most classic place to hide in._

Sarah tried carefully to pull up the window without making any sound, and she succeeded. She climbed out through the window and landed quietly on the soft grass. While she started to running, she glanced quickly over her shoulder. _What are they doing?!_ The sight of her house burning down scared Sarah. The place she grew up in, memories and photos, gone. _Why would they do that?!_

''So there you are, _little girl_.'' A dark voice made Sarah to stop and turn around, even if she knew that it was the stupidest thing she could do right now. She looked up (as a little girl Sarah was kind of short) and met hazel brown eyes.

''What have you done?! Why would you do that?!'' She screamed to the man with tears burning inside her eyes and rolling down on her cheeks. Within a few seconds Sarah noticed that the man had a black suit, sunglasses and a face hard as stone. The man was dressed as a typical worker from the government, like from the movies.

''Now take it easy, we don't want you to get too angry. Just follow us and I promise we won't harm you. '' The man really knew his job, as far Sarah could tell the tone in his voice made him sound trust able, which he wasn't. The situation didn't get better of his workmates pointing guns at her.

''Like hell I will!'' For a eleven years old girl, Sarah was really cocky.

The man surprised raised his eyebrows, he wasn't prepared of an innocent little girl sounding like a typical teenager arguing with her parents.

''Well if that's how you want it... Shoot her!'' He turned around and ordered his workmates. ''Remember not to kill her.''

Sarah started to run again, and at the same time thinking of what she could do. As smile grew on her face as she remembered what to do when she felt threatened. Within a few seconds Sarah did a big jump, still with her smile on her face. The pain of her bones breaking in her body and starting to shape into a different style was indescribable. But she was used to this kind of pain.

When Sarah landed on the ground after her jump, she was no longer a little girl.

She was a wolf, black and the size of a husky.

''Shoot her for fucking sake!'' No one made a move, they were shocked of what they just had seen. Even if these men were trained to handle any kind of situation, they were never prepared for this.

The clothes Sarah had worn was laying spread over the grass. _Great I forgot that, if I turn back I'll be naked. _She made a facepalm in her mind to herself, how didn't she thought of that?

''Well if not anyone of you idiots make a move I'll made it by myself!'' The man that first had talked to Sarah took up his gun and pointed it at her. Sara noticed that it wasn't a normal gun, it was like one of these you see in a documentary on animal planet. _They're gonna put me to sleep, seriously?! _She started to run, much faster this time. The forest was some hundred meters ahead her, she would make it.

Sarah increased her steps, and saw how the forest came closer to her. _The place I belong to._ Even though she was a wolf, a little grin grew on her.

Suddenly she felt a stick on her thigh. The man had hit her with his shot. Her legs stopped to obey her, and Sarah fell towards. The world spun around her and she lost the control over her body.

''Remember that we're in charge here. We always take what we want.''

It all got black for Sarah.

* * *

_Present time_

The punching bag fell to the floor when the young woman punched it too hard.

''You know, I want to have some punching bags left for me, ma'am.'' The woman turned herself around and met a man with blue eyes and ash blond hair.

''I know Steve, I just…'' She sighed. ''I just want let out of my anger, I can't believe that after all this time director Fury locks me in here while you guys fought aliens and defended the earth.'' Steve smiled and noticed the young woman disappointed look with her blue eyes. Her dark hair was in a pony-tail, not because she just fit in it. It was better than having her hair all over her face while fighting.

Steve didn't really know what to answer, he, and the rest of the Avengers knew that this young woman was really strong and a good fighter. He let his hand go through his hair as he answered.

''Ma'am, I have no idea why director Fury locked in you.''

''Please Steve, say Sarah to me. I sound older than I'm when you say ma'am. I'm only seventeen.'' Sarah said while she laughed. The second after she got a serious look on her face. ''After six years and Fury still don't trust me?!'' Sarah turned around and hit the punching bag, _hard. _''It's like not I'm going to escape or something, I have nowhere to go!'' She felt how the anger grew inside her. ''The government took everything from me, they did experiments on me and I haven't been outside this building since I came here when I was eleven?!'' Steve sighed and went out from the room. He did know that it wasn't a good idea being in the same room as Sarah when her feelings exploded. _She's almost worse than Bruce_. He thought.

Sarah didn't even glance over her shoulder to see when Steve went out from the room. She was just too busy taking deep breaths for a try to calm down. _Don't let the animal out. You can do this…_ Over the years Sarah discovered that her mood changed very fast. If she was to upset, the animal inside of her came out. It was almost like when the full moon was out; she _had _to transform.

When Sarah had calmed herself down, she went to her room for a shower. Over the years Sarah had made it look as cozy as possible, when she first came there was nothing there. Just a bed with apricot-colored sheets, a small wardrobe and a small desk. The room was pretty much the same, but she had different sheets and some photos on her desk from her past. The government was kind enough to let her keep a few family photos. They didn't burn everything down.

Sarah took a quick shower, and when she was done she let her hair be down so it could dry. She dressed herself with a pair of black jeans, a purple tunic and black ballerina-shoes.

''Hey there, ready for some adventure?'' Sarah turned herself fast around to meet some brown-green eyes. The man had a short black mustache and beard. _Oh the famous Tony Stark. _Sarah rolled with her eyes.

''What do you mean?''

''Well Steve told me that you have been… Kind of depressed the latest days. So I thought you could come to the Stark Tower with me and the rest of us.'' Tony grinned.

''And what about Fury?'' Sarah wondered.

''Don't worry about him, we'll sneak you out.'' _Sneak out, that really sounds like an adventure. _Sarah nodded.

''Well lets go out and party then!''

* * *

Well the first chapter was very short, but I hope you guys liked it. I would appreciete some criticism as english isn't my first language. I just wanted to write something little so you guys got the know who the main person was.

Please comment and rate, thanks! :

/Alex


	2. An update (again)

**Hey, I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait! Yes, I've deleted all the chapters except the first one, but I feel like I could have written the others ones better. But don't worry, I will keep to the same plot, I will just change some small things.**

**I've been busy too, but I'll try to have time for my fanfiction, I don't want to feel forced to write more chapters (as I did with the other chapters, that's why they ''sucked''). If I do, I just lose my inspiration, like now for example. So unfortunatly, it will take time between the chapters. But it's better with a long wait with good chapters than a short wait with bad chapters, right? ;)**

**/alex**


End file.
